AnimeManga idol
by The Geass King Bankai Keyblade
Summary: a singing composition involving your favorite anime and manga characters
1. Judges

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own any of these anime, mangas or songs. If you want to request a song review and tell me the name of the song and who it is by and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judges

From Ranma ½ Genma Saotome-judge1

From Devil May Cry, Dante-judge2

From case closed, Conan Edagawa-judge3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	2. goku's turn

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own any of these anime, mangas or songs. If you want to request a song review and tell me the name of the song and who it is by and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku's turn

Goku will be singing bleed it out by Linkin park

Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind  
Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose  
Truth is, you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no-one cares  
Dug the trench out, laid down there

With a shovel up out of reach somewhere  
Yeah someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out

..Go, stop the show  
Choppy words in a sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera, lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me, I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him, he knows he works  
Fuck, this hurts, I won't lie  
It doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I won't be satisfied  
So why try ignoring him  
Make it dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out

I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
I pulled myself so far  
I'll make you face this now

I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I bleed it out

I bleed it out

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	3. ranma's turn

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own any of these anime, mangas or songs. If you want to request a song review and tell me the name of the song and who it is by and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma's turn

Ranma will sing minority by Green day

I want to be the minority  
I dont need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'cause i want to be the minority

I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
One nation under DOG  
There of which i stand alone  
A face in the crowd  
Unsung, against the mold  
Without a doubt,  
Singled out  
The only way i know

I want to be the minority  
I dont need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'cause i want to be the minority

Stepped out of the line  
Like a sheep runs from the herd  
Marching out of time  
To my own beat now  
The only way i know  
One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence  
of a thousand broken hearts  
"for cryin out loud" she screamed unto me  
A free for all  
Fuck 'em all  
"you are on your own side"

I want to be the minority  
I dont need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'cause i want to be the minority

One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence  
of a thousand broken hearts  
"for cryin out loud" she screamed unto me  
A free for all  
Fuck 'em all  
"you are on your own side"

I want to be the minority  
I dont need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'cause i want to be the minority

I want to be the minority  
I want to be the minority  
I want to be the minority  
I want to be the minority

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	4. Vincent naruto and garra's turn

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own any of these anime, mangas or songs. If you want to request a song review and tell me the name of the song and who it is by and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto,Garra,And Vincent Valentine will sing animal I've become by three days grace

I cant escape this Hell,  
So many times Ive tried,  
But Im still caged inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I cant control myself.

So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever tame,  
This animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
Its not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal.  
(This animal, this animal.)

I cant escape myself,  
So many times Ive lied,  
But theres still rage inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I cant control myself.

So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever tame,  
This animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
Its not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become,  
Help me believe,  
Its not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal.

Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I cant control myself,  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I cant escape this hell,  
(This animal x7)

So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever tame,  
This animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
Its not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become,  
Help me believe,  
Its not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal.  
This animal I have become.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	5. Kiari's turn

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own any of these anime, mangas or songs. If you want to request a song review and tell me the name of the song and who it is by and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiari's turn

Kiari will sing simple and clean by Hikaru Utada

"i dedicated this song to Sora."Kiari said.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please..  
Oh baby, don't go"

Simple and clean is the way  
That you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong  
I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said no,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please..  
Oh baby, don't go"

Simple and clean is the way  
That you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

So simple and clean...

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please..  
Oh baby, don't go"

Simple and clean is the way  
That you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please..  
Oh baby, don't go"

Simple and clean is the way  
That you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	6. Vageta's turn

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own any of these anime, mangas or songs. If you want to request a song review and tell me the name of the song and who it is by and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vageta's turn

It starts with one thing; I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind; I designed this rhyme  
To explain, in due time, all I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away; it's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watched the time go right out the window  
Tried to hold on, but didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter

One thing; I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind; I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised that it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this, there's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this, there's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	7. clouds

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer I don't own any of these animes,or songs if you want to request a song review the details name of song who sung it and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds turn

cloud will sing the Omega Kawaii Cloud Song

My name is cloud I have a sword I fight cactuars because I'm bored I like to ride on chocobos it's better then having afros and when i go into an inn in 15 seconds its day again! I will use a Phoenix down so when i die i will not frown because i am cloud my hair defines all gravity and i can't have to many potions or I might get cavities. if i can't slice you then that's ok I'll use my magic anyway and i will defeat that Sephiroth. Because he's not David Lee Roth

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	8. New band

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer I don't own any of these animes,or songs if you want to request a song review the details name of song who sung it and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke Uchiha,Haru Glory,Hamiro musica,and ichigo kurisgi's turn  
**

they will sing shake it by metro station

"Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on

I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're gettin' so warm  
And I was thinking of ways  
That I could get inside  
Get inside

Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now

Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it (x4)

Your lips tremble  
But your eyes are in a straight stare  
In a straight stare  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places  
That I could hide  
I could hide

Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now

Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it (x4)

I saw you dancing  
And I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell  
That I was taking my time  
But I was thinking of ways  
To get you to stay tonight  
Body's shaking  
Tell me off so I can turn off the lights

Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it (x4)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	9. Sora

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer I don't own any of these animes,or songs if you want to request a song review the details name of song who sung it and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sora's turn  
**

he will sing hey by michal musso

I'm counting the days since I began to live without you  
I'm covered in rain but it feels just like it's the sun  
And it don't get me down, don't come around  
You're better off leaving town  
I'm fine here alone now without you

Hey!  
I'm screaming at you  
Hey!  
Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone  
Hey!  
I'm screaming at you  
Hey!  
Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better, better off without you

You're stuck in a world and make believe that I can see it  
I gave it a chance, she must be crazy not to leave  
You're never gonna bring me down, don't come around  
You're better off leaving town  
I'm fine here alone now without you

Hey!  
I'm screaming at you  
Hey!  
Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone  
Hey!  
I'm screaming at you  
Hey!  
Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better, better off without you

Giving it up, now you're taking away  
All of the time, now get out of my way  
Never been lost in anyone, it's me they want  
Without you I'm insane  
So hear me now, screaming out your name

Hey!  
I'm screaming at you  
Hey!  
Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone  
Hey!  
I'm screaming at you  
Hey!  
Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better, better off without you

Better off without you  
Cause I'm better off without you

I'm screaming at you  
Hey!  
Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better, better off wïthout you

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	10. riku and roxas

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer I don't own any of these animes,or songs if you want to request a song review the details name of song who sung it and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riku and Roxas's turn  
**

they will sing Don't trust me by 3oh!3

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	11. Anng and Zuko

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer I don't own any of these animes,or songs if you want to request a song review the details name of song who sung it and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anng and **Zuko**'s turn  
**

they will sing **It Wasn't Me** by shaggy Ducent anng=()

(Yo man) Yo  
(Open up man) What do you want man?  
(My girl just caught me)  
You let her catch you?  
(I don't know how I let this happen)  
With who?  
(The girl next door, you know?) Man...  
(I don't know what to do) Say it wasn't you  
(Alright)

(Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me)

How you can grant the woman access to your villa  
Trespasser and a witness while you cling on your pillow  
You better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner  
To be a true player you have to know how to play  
If she say you're not, convince her say you're gay  
Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim  
And you tell her baby no way

(But she caught me on the counter  
It wasn't me  
(Saw me banging on the sofa)  
It wasn't me  
(I even had her in the shower)  
It wasn't me  
(She even caught me on camera)  
It wasn't me  
(She saw the marks on my shoulder)  
It wasn't me  
(Heard the words that I told her)  
It wasn't me  
(Heard the screams getting louder)  
It wasn't me  
(She stayed until it was over)

(Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me

I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see  
Why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me)  
Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on  
Da right prefix whenever you should see her make da giggolo flex  
As funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
Seein' is believin' so you better change your specs  
You know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past  
Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass  
Your answer: go over there but if she pack a gun  
You know you better run fast

(But she caught me on the counter

It wasn't me

(Saw me banging on the sofa)

It wasn't me  
(I even had her in the shower)  
It wasn't me  
(She even caught me on camera)  
It wasn't me  
(She saw the marks on my shoulder)  
It wasn't me  
(Heard the words that I told her)  
It wasn't me  
(Heard the screams getting louder)  
It wasn't me  
(She stayed until it was over)

(Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me)

(How could I forget;  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me  
Gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
I've been listenin' to your reasonin'  
It makes no sense at all  
We should tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
You may think that you're a player  
But you're completely lost)

(Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	12. uryu

Anime/Manga idol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer I don't own any of these animes,or songs if you want to request a song review the details name of song who sung it and who you want to sing it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next chapter will be two see who wins

**Uryu****'s turn  
**

he will sing **My Own Worst Enemy** by lit

Can we forget about the things I said  
when I was drunk  
I didn't mean to call you that  
I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me  
Please tell me, please tell me Why  
My car is in the front yard,  
and I'm Sleeping with my clothes on  
Came in through the window last night  
And your gone  
Gone  
It's no suprise to me I am my own worst enemy  
'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
The smoke alarm is going off,  
and there's a cigarette Still burning,  
Please tell me why my car is in the front yard  
and I'm sleeping with my clothes on  
came in through the window last night and your gone  
gone please tell me why my car is in the front yard  
and I'm sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night  
It's no suprise to me  
I am my own worst enemy  
'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
Can we forget about the things I said  
when I was drunk  
I didn't mean to call you that

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review

vote for faverete song just put chapter number


End file.
